Daughter of the Revolution: Beginnings
by Anna Salgon
Summary: Prequeal to "Daughter of the Revolution". The story of how Monkey D. Lucy met each of her crew mates as well as her crazy adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Alvida Pirates

In the middle of a raid on a cruise ship, a short pink haired boy made his way into the kitchen in hopes of avoiding conflict. Though this didn't last long as three pirates made their way into the kitchen. " _Coby. You better not be hiding._ " One of the men growled at the boy. " _No! I… I was… I found this alcohol that I was bringing to the ship._ " Coby stuttered as he nervously pointed to a suspiciously placed barrel. " _Well why don't we lighten the load for you._ " Another man cackled before standing the barrel up right in preparation to smash it open.

Before that could be done, a boy… No a girl with short hair burst through the top of the barrel. " _That was such a nice nap._ " She cheered before noticing her surroundings. " _You shouldn't let your friend sleep there. He could catch a cold._ " She commented on the man she'd just knocked unconscious with out realization. " _You're the one that knocked him out!_ " The two other pirates exclaimed in disbelief. " _Knocked out? Who?_ " She replied before turning to the young boy, ignoring the other two. " _Who are you?_ " She asked. " _C... Coby._ " Stuttered nervously. " _I'm Monkey D. Lucy. But call me Luffy._ " She replied to the boy as she stepped out of the barrel. " _You'll pay for this!_ " She heard one of the men shout determinedly. With an inward sigh, She snapped both their swords like they were toothpicks with out looking at them. " _Coby! Do you know where the pantry is? I'm starving._ " Luffy groaned as the other pirates left.

She stopped at a barrel of apples and started munching on them. " _Just what are you?_ " She heard Coby ask. " _Rude. I'm a revolutionary and I'm going to get rid of the all the corruption in the world._ " Luffy replied before munching on another apple. " _That's impossible! Impossible!_ " Coby exclaimed. " _To get rid of all corruption you'd need to be in every county all at the same time!_ " He added before receiving a punch to the top of the head. " _What was that for?_ " Coby whined, holding the lump that had just formed. " _I felt like it._ " She started before standing up. Placing a hand over her heart, she continued. " _If I die for my dream, then that's fine. I'm resolved to do this._ " She finished with a smile before turning to Coby, who was looking at her in awe.

" _Then… Do you think I could follow my dream?_ " Coby asked excitedly. " _Sure. What is it?_ " She asked in curiosity. " _I want to become a marine and catch all the bad guys! Starting with Alvida._ " He replied, excitement filling his eyes and voice. As Luffy was about to reply, something rather large fell through the ceiling. " _Who are you going to catch?_ " An enraged yet slightly masculine voice asked. " _Coby! Who is the most beautiful lady in all the seas?_ " The same voice asked. The dust cleared and now Luffy had a clear view of the one thing, no person, who had fallen through the ceiling. " _That… that would be…_ " Coby stuttered. " _Coby, who's the fat lady?_ " She asked, not noticing the gasps and stares. " _Luffy is the most beautiful in all the seas!_ " He testified if full confidence, causing Luffy to laugh. " _You must not have heard of Boa Hancock then!_ " She chuckled, dodging a blow from Alvida's mace.

Luffy grabbed a hold of Coby before jumping out onto the main deck where several pirates gathered. No warning was given before she started knocking them out. At one point, a couple pirates thought that it was a good idea to attack from behind, how ever, she felt their presence there and wend down and kicked their legs out from underneath them. " _Don't you think it's rude tom come at someone from behind?_ " She commented as she got up. Facing a large group of them, she thought something amusing and took off towards the mast of the boat. Grabbing on to it, she used her momentum to swing around the pole and kick her pursuers in the back of the head, rendering them unconscious.

Alvida resurfaced to face Luffy. She ignore what the fat lady was saying till it came down to a physical fight. Alvida swung her mace and aimed for Luffy's head, only for it to be stopped by an arm belonging to Luffy. " _Nice try, but it'll take a lot more then that to kill me._ " She taunted before breaking the mace with her other hand, scaring Alvida. With a final kick, Alvida was sent over board and her subordinates surrendered. " _Get a boat for Coby and I. Coby is becoming a marine!_ " She ordered before smiling at Coby.


	2. Chapter 2: Roronoa Zoro

A couple days had passed since the incident with the Alvida Pirates and they'd finally reached their destination. Shell's town, a city with a supposedly corrupt captain. " _Listen Coby. I know you want to join the marines, but there is a lot of bad people in the world government._ " Luffy started, hoping for things to go well. " _If you keep your passion and don't stray from that path, then everything will be fine._ " She continued, turning to see that Coby was looking at her with slight confusion. " _I'll show you what I mean when we get there._ " She finished as they walked down the street together.

" _Wait. I think that their holding Roronoa Zoro here!_ " Coby exclaimed in fear. Not surprisingly, the town's people around them all screamed and backed away from them, causing Luffy to laugh. " _What's with this town?_ " She giggled. " _Next thing you know, they'll be scared of Captain Morgan's name!_ " She added cheerfully, however, still getting the same reaction from the people. " _But why are they scared of a Marine Captain?_ " Coby inquired nervously. " _I'm doubt that the people are doing this from fun, so I guess that my hunch was right._ " She murmured to herself.

Upon arriving at the Marine base, Coby began saying his fair wells, but Luffy wasn't listening. Looking at the wall that separated the town and the base, She wondered what was on the other side and decided to climb up and take a look. " _Get down from there! What are you doing? They'll see you!_ " She heard Coby exclaimed, but she didn't take any note of his warning and muttered to herself, " _Where's this Zoro guy?_ " as she used her hand to shield her eyes from the rays of the sun. Coby began to think aloud but yet again Luffy felt no need to listen as she had already spotted the alleged pirate hunter. " _There he is! I'm going to get closer!"_ She giggled, hopping down from the wall to find a better vantage point,

Zoro was tied to a wooden cross, his head hanging. He was wearing what seemed to be a white shirt that was stained with dirt and what was most likely blood. A dark green, almost black, bandana was tied around his head, shadowing his eyes and covering most of his hair. The tufts that did happen to stick out seemed to be an unnatural green colour. He also wore long pants that were the same colour as his bandana and haramaki that light green with vertical lines on it. Three golden earrings also dangled from Zoro's left ear.

" _Coby Look!_ " Luffy pointed out the man in the middle of a courtyard, tied to a wooden cross. " _I'm telling you he's not…_ " His voice trailed off at the sight, as his eyes grew wide with fear, looking at the man before them. " _I could just untie him now and then he'd be able to walk away._ " Luffy muttered, half criticizing the way the marines displayed Zoro and half tempted to do so. " _Don't be an idiot! There's no telling what a bandit like him would do if we let him go! He might just kill us both!_ " He shrieked, almost sounding like a little girl. " _Don't worry. I'm strong. I can protect the both of us._ " She assured.

A moment later and Roronoa Zoro spotted them on the walls that kept the town out. " _Hey you two. You're an eyesore. Get lost!"_ Zoro rudely complained, pausing between each sentence to add emphasis on his message. At that, Coby screamed in terror and almost clung to Luffy if it wasn't for the fact that they were hanging off a wall. " _Luffy! Trust me! There is no way you'll survive with someone like in on your crew!_ " Coby exclaimed, still hoping to convince Luffy to leave him till they noticed a ladder being placed next to them. They both watched as a little girl climbed up and motioned for them to stay quiet. The young girl then threw the end of a rope inside the compound and slid down, tightly holding something to her chest.

As the girl ran towards the captive Zoro, Coby began to yell about her being killed though Luffy wasn't really paying attention, more focused on the way Zoro was interacting with the girl. She couldn't hear what was bing said, but when the girl unwrapped what she'd been holding, she spotted the rice balls and guessed they were for Zoro


End file.
